It is well known that a bus bar unit is employed in a stator of a motor and the like so as to supply a current from external terminal units to windings of respective coils.
JP6-233483A discloses a bus bar unit that is provided with bus bars corresponding to a U-phase, a V-phase, a W-phase and an N-phase as a neutral point, and an insulating resin that holds the bus bars while allowing these to be separated in the axial direction of the stator.